


Different Packaging

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey! Would it be possible for someone to write a fic with an athletic plus size reader? Like she’s really strong and muscular, but still has a lot of jiggle and a tummy? I never see any like this and it makes me feel kinda left out. Thank you! Could it be with either Dean or Gabriel? Thank you!





	Different Packaging

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hey! Would it be possible for someone to write a fic with an athletic plus size reader? Like she’s really strong and muscular, but still has a lot of jiggle and a tummy? I never see any like this and it makes me feel kinda left out. Thank you! Could it be with either Dean or Gabriel? Thank you!

Your skin had a thin layer of sweat over it as you closed your eyes, laying on the gym floor. You’d just completed your workout, and your muscles screamed at you. “You’re supposed me be working out, not sleeping.” Came a very familiar voice, making you laugh.

Smiling, you looked over, seeing Gabriel. “Of course you’d show up after the workout.” You teased him. “What can I help you with?”

“Well, I had come to watch you work out, help you get a bit sweaty.” He smirked. “But, I missed that. So, onto my next plan.” Moving forward, he held his hand out to you, helping you up. “Come on. Get yourself cleaned up, and then I’d like to take you for ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” You smiled. “How did you know that I’d like some ice cream after I tortured myself?”

There was a twinkle in his eye. “I’ve been observing you.” He admitted, acting slightly bashful. “I noticed that you’re in excellent shape. I know that there are some killer muscles holding you together.” He grinned. “But.” He pointed out. “You like sweets. Just like me. You’ve still got some softness to you. Which, I love,  by the way.”

You blushed slightly. “Really?” You smiled.

“You bet your sweet, firm, slightly jiggly ass.” He winked. “So, are we going to get that ice cream?”

“Let me shower, then I’m all yours, Gabe.”


End file.
